


Aces

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Can i get noct with an ace fem s/o? It's cool to see an imagines blog like this ❤





	Aces

\- He’s not great with words, but he’s more than willing to listen when his s/o explains her needs to him. He’s terrible at pretending to like things he’s not actually comfortable with, but more cuddling? Lots of King’s Knight marathons? Those are always better than sex, to him, so long as she’s by his side

\- While he’s busy as the crown prince to the line of Lucis, he’ll always make time for his s/o. He understands what her limits are when it comes to physical affection and doesn’t push them, especially when they’re in public or on a date 


End file.
